


i bite my tongue and torch my dreams

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things were always so certain, so unshakable, before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i bite my tongue and torch my dreams

She can feel it breaking slowly, this thing with Scott. Everything they were, falling away. And she's trying to clutch on to it, trying to pretend that this can be fixed. But he looks at her like she's a stranger now, like he doesn't know how to act, what to say, and that's what cuts the most, what slices her down to the bone, the uncertainty (things were always so certain, so unshakable, before).  
  
When they break up, she cries, but it feels like relief, light in her throat. It hurts the way it should always hurt to cut a part of your soul out of your body. But it also feels like she's been untethered. Light and unbroken in the sky (it's a lie, she knows, she is fatally broken always but the lightness lets her pretend and that's enough).  
  
  
  
Lydia kisses her with soft lips and hard teeth with all of the force of a storm, violent and constant. She moans into it, drags her teeth over lips and skin and throat, threading fingers through red hair, yanking until they are tumbling over one another, all gasps and moans and sharp nails and teeth.  
  
It's still dark when she wakes up with Lydia tangled in her sheets, hair splayed over a pillow and an expanse of skin uncovered. She scratches up her spine with a nail, smoothing over the scratches with the pad of her thumb. This feels like a secret in the darkness, like Lydia's bare skin and wild eyes beneath her is something she can never have in the light of day (and she knows there's truth in that, that this is different Lydia than the one who shares clothes and rolls her eyes, this is a Lydia no one sees, violent and angry in the best of ways).  
  
When she wakes up again, Lydia is gone, the bruises along her hips and the dried blood at the corner of her mouth the only indicator that anything happened at all.  
  
  
  
It isn't like it was with Scott, all kind and thoughtful and loving. It's angry and it's hurt and it's broken. And it makes her feel like she can breathe, like the bruises pushed into her skin by fingers and red, red nails are filling up all of her cracks and missing pieces.


End file.
